Elígeme a mí
by okey-let's-try-this-again
Summary: Adam es el nuevo alumno de Mckinley, y nuevo miembro de Glee club, sin embargo las cosas se complican. Debido a que no puede ignorar los sentimientos que tiene por Kurt y Blaine siente que su novio se está alejando de él. La batalla por Kurt Hummel ah iniciado.


**Oh esta idea llego a mi hace un buen rato,si viste el capi 11 de la cuarta temporada tu sabrás quien es Adam : 3 estaba esperando que un nuevo personaje apareciera para conquistar a Kurt, así que estoy feliz,este fanfic salió de mi enamoramiento por ese capitulo : )**

** este fic es un AdamXKurtXBlaine **

Elígeme a mí 

**El chico nuevo **

Kurt estaba seguro que la mejor entrada de un nuevo miembro a Glee club, había sido la de Sam, recordaba más que divertido como todos habían hecho al menos una broma sobre sus labios, como al instante se había acoplado perfectamente al grupo. Aunque no fueran muy amigos, le había ganado cariño, además de que formaba una parte importante de Glee.

Pero ahí estaba él chico nuevo, su cabello entre rubio y castaño oculto en un gorrito rojo, sus ojos azules mirando nerviosamente a Schuester. Entonces sonó, su gaydar empezó a moverse más que nervioso y estaba seguro que su novio también lo sintió.

—¿Debería estar celoso?—Murmuro Blaine en su oído mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

Kurt río y negó al instante, dándole un beso en los labios, y opto por centrarse en la ropa del extraño, unos jeans algo apretados, una remera azul y el típico chaleco que tenía que admitir que resaltaba toda su belleza.

—Okey él es Adam, denle una cálida bienvenida—Dijo el profesor Schuester dándole con un gesto pie al muchacho para tomar iniciativa—¿Por qué no te presentas?

Con seguridad el muchacho dio unos pasos mirando a sus ahora compañeros—Mi nombre es Adam, tengo 17 años y mi familia se mudo de Londres, por problemas financieros .Estaba buscando un club al que entrar y…

—¿Fracasaste en todo one direction?—Dijo Santana divertida.

—En realidad, logre meterme al equipo de futbol, pero me arrepentí, no quiero estar entre ellos.

Finn sintió una leve punzada de culpa, sabía perfectamente la razón, últimamente su equipo estaba algo violento y separado, Beiste estaba pensando alguna forma de unirlos pero no llegarían a estar en condiciones para el próximo partido, así que decidido se paro y extendió su mano al tiempo que decía—Bienvenido a Glee club.

Blaine se sentía extraño, estaba contento con que Kurt tuviera amigos ,sabía que no podía estar todo el tiempo con el, aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, pero desde el momento en que Kurt saludo a Adam pudo sentirlo.

Esas miradas, o mejor dicho la mirada de Adam, no sacaba sus ojos de Kurt,y él lo entendía, aunque su novio no lo reconociera era hermoso, divertido con una dulce pizca de sarcasmo y maldad. Por eso se sentía así, nunca había tenido competencia,y allí estaba Adam, mirando a Kurt con esos ojos.

No iba a dejarse ganar…

—¿Cómo te trata mckinley?—Pregunto Kurt mientras caminaba al lado de Adam.

—Bastante bien sacando de lado el hecho de que no le caigo bien a Santana.

—Ella tiene sus formas de dar la bienvenida—Dijo Blaine tomando su lugar en la conversación, poniendo su mano en la cintura de Kurt.

—Ya lo veo—Dijo Adam mirando a Blaine con cuidado, quien entendió claramente el mensaje.

—Es cuestión de tiempo, ella es genial cuando llegas a conocerla—Dijo Kurt sonriente, Adam al instante responde la sonrisa, pero al sentir la mirada de Blaine opto por desaparecer.

—Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego Kurt, Blaine.

Kurt levanto las cejas extrañado, pero lo despidió sonriente, se giro y miro a su novio que se se encogió de hombros, pero él no se quedo callado.

—Algo está pasando.

—Oh vamos, realmente quiero ir a tomar un café con mi novio—Dijo el morocho mientras tomaba su mano, y lo guiaba por los pasillos hasta su auto.

Noah sentía una enorme necesidad de hacer su juego, no faltaba mucho para las regionales, y sentía como cada vez la llegada de Adam era más que un beneficio, pero estaba el otro asunto.

Sabía que ser el chico nuevo era difícil, mas siendo homosexual, no es que el chico le hubiera dicho pero la cara de Blaine cuando Adam estrecho la mano de kurt, mas la mirada sexual de Adam para Kurt eran más que prueba suficiente. Así que iba a sacar su poder Puckerman.

Lo vio parado frente a su taquilla sacando sus libros y con una sonrisa se acerco.

—Hey Londres.

—¿Qué sucede Noah?—Pregunto el chico algo extrañado.

—Yo y los chicos vamos a pasar el rato en un bar ¿Quiere ir?

—Claro porque no—Dijo el chico asintiendo y siguiendo a Noah.

Cuando llegaron al bar la última persona que Adam quería ver apareció, molesto en una esquina mientras todos bebían, se sentía extraño ni un día había pasado y ya sentía una leve inclinación por alguien, se sentía tan tonto y evidente, porque Blaine se había dado cuenta al instante, cada vez que salía de clases y se cruzaba con kurt el iba y lo besaba furiosamente.

y sin embargo estaba tomando cerveza al lado de Sam ,dejando a Kurt solo allí y molesto.

Se giro para buscar a Noah ,pero el ya estaba al lado de una chica rubia cuyo nombre no recordaba, nervioso busco un lugar en dónde refugiarse ,sintiéndose asqueado pro el olor a alcohol que desprendía el lugar, no podía creer que los adolescentes pudieran conseguir alcohol sin siquiera intentar crear una identificación falsa.

Con cuidado diviso a Brittany que reía al lado de Rachel Berry, dispuesto a refugiarse entre ellas, prácticamente corrió a su dirección pero una voz dulce lo detuvo.

—¿Adam?

—Oh Kurt no te vi—"La mentira más grande de mi vida" Pensó Adam al sentarse al lado del soprano, sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza, se sentía tan tonto y debía verse tonto.

—No me sorprende—Dijo Kurt suspirando, Adam se dio cuenta que mientras todos se emborrachaban, el muchacho tenía un vaso de jugo entre sus manos, sonrió levemente al notar esto.

—¿Por qué no matas tu neuronas con alcohol?

—Porque quiero ver como Brittany va a empezar un striptease.

—Hey eso es algo malo—Dijo divertido, porque el rostro enojado de Hummel era más que gracioso.

—Lo siento—Dijo él sin notar el tono de broma, mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—Hey está bien, realmente me agradas.

—Tú también me agradas aunque no se anda de ti.

—¡Pregunta!—dijo el rubio, mientras veía que podía tomar, en la pequeña cartilla que la mesera dejo frente a él.

—Okey ¿Por qué te uniste a Glee club? No me mal entiendas es solo que a pesar de todo seguimos en el fondo de la escala de popularidad.

—Porque, tú estabas viendo la lista de inscripciones que Schuester dejo, y averigüe sobre ti.

—¿Qué…?—Dijo Kurt confundido, y sonrojándose levemente.

—Kurt Hummel, homosexual, miembro de glee club. No pude evitarlo además amo cantar así que era una oportunidad y podría verte, y luego Blaine apareció.

—Me encantaría ser tu amigo—Dijo Kurt, evitando la situación que sospechaba iba a suceder.

—Amigos—Dijo Adam extendiendo su mano.

—Amigos—Respondió Kurt estrechando su mano.

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta ahora?—Dijo el rubio sonriente mientras bebía el vaso de jugo que había pedido.

—Claro.

—¿Me hablarías de ti Kurt Hummel?

—¿Aunque me tome toda la noche?

—Aunque te tome toda la noche—Afirmo Adam más que sonriente.


End file.
